


Emergency Contact

by isacabral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, if you know what i mean, time to get SOME THINGS off his CHEST, trans!Winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Winn is about to have his top surgery and forgets to tell James he is his emergency contact.





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlyreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/gifts).



> so this started out as a simple anon ask to ryder (@karolsens on tumblr) to try and brighten his day. somehow it became 9 asks with me coming up with this little thing, so. it's nothing big, but it's from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> good luck with your own surgery on the 7th man!!!

Winn couldn't afford the surgery so him, James and Kara set up fundraiser on the CAF Donate platform to try and raise enough money to cover at least the surgery's costs (they _were_ planning to make a video of Supergirl asking for donations, however, to post it on Winn's YouTube channel to make their fundraiser go viral). When Lena hears about this, though, she's quick to bid not only enough money to cover the surgery's costs but also all the medical bills involved, causing Winn to still keep the fundraiser, but instead use the money it raised to pay for someone else's top surgery.

 

After that, the whole gang gets involved; they read up on the surgery and go to doctor's appointments with Winn when James can't (even sometimes when he can so the doctor's office gets a little crowded). When Alex threatens the doctor about not leaving Winn with "dog ears", she gets banned from further visits. but everyone else is still allowed.

 

Lena and J'onn help Winn organize his documents to meet the WPATH Criteria and hook him up with a healthy and balanced diet; James, Kara and Alex plan a whole workout routine to increase Winn's chest muscle so his recovery will be more aesthetically pleasing (Winn almost regrets this plan because even though he can survive the vegetables and green juices Lena makes him drink, he's unsure if he can survive Alex's and James' - especially Alex's - brutal workout routine).

 

They're ready. They're all ready but still, on the day of the surgery, James is a fucking mess because his boyfriend is about to undergo Major Surgery and that's scary as hell.

 

Since they couldn't leave the DEO and L-Corp unattended, Alex and Kara are the only ones who are there with James as surgery is about to start. They bid Winn their good luck wishes and decided to grant him a moment alone with James.

 

"You better not pull any funny business on me, Winn," James says seriously, kissing his forehead tenderly.

 

"Don't worry about me, honey, I just have a couple of things to get off my chest," Winn wiggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly, causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes at his antics.

 

They laugh and kiss and Winn is wheeled away for his big moment.

 

As soon as Winn is out of his sight, James can't stay still. He paces the room, he wanders the halls, he even begs for Alex to spar with him. Alex gives him an understanding look but don't take him up on his offer; Kara, on the other hand, offers to fly to James' favorite burger joint in Boston to try and help. He takes her up on _that_ offer because, seriously, it'll give him something else to focus on.

 

An hour into the surgery, it's just him and Alex in the waiting room when a young looking doctor approaches them.

 

"I'm sorry, are you Mr. Olsen?" she asks and James jumps off his seat.

 

"James, yeah. Is Winn okay?" the doctor looks from him to Alex with an apologetic look and James feels his stomach drop out of his butt.

 

No. No, no, no, no...

 

"I'm sorry, I'm only at liberty to discuss surgery matters with Mr. Schotts's emergency contact." James frowns and starts to feel his anger bubbling up; he has no _fucking_  idea who Winn's emergency contact is but no doctor will keep him from getting updates on his boyfriend's surgery, damn it!

 

"That'd be _you_ , sir," the young doctor hastily says. "If you don't mind her," she gestures towards Alex. "I can give you the updates right now."

 

James' relief is so great he shakenly falls back into his chair and drops his face to his hands, trying to contain himself.

 

"Sir?" the doctor asks again.

 

"She's fine," is all James is capable of coming up with, mumbling through his fingers.

 

"Okay..." the doctor still seems unsure but at Alex's sharp look she continues. "Mr. Schott is doing great. Everything is according to plan, his vitals are stable. I'll comeback later with more updates for you."

 

"How long will the surgery take?" Alex asks since James is still too overwhelmed to do anything other than cry silently, his shoulders shaking occasionally.

 

"If everything keeps going great, it should take 2-3 hours," the doctor says. "I should go back now."

 

"Okay, thanks," the doctor leaves and Alex is left rubbing soothing circles over James broad shoulders as he silently cries out his relief.

 

"He's fine, J." she whispers in his ear, kissing his shoulder. "Everything is fine."

 

"I thought he was _dead_ , Alex." James' grave voice comes out pained.

 

"Yeah, that doctor really needs to work on her bedside manner," Alex grumbles. "But he's not dead, see? It's a fairly common procedure. He's good."

 

James nods and takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "You're right," he nods decisively. "I love him."

 

Alex's eyes widen and she smiles. "Gross," she shoves him. "Winn turned you into such a softie."

 

James laughs but doesn't argue; Alex is right about that.

 

//

 

By the time Winn gets out of surgery, Kara is back with James' burger and pizza for her, Alex and Lena (who managed to get out of work at a reasonable hour for once). Her and Kara are curled up on the couch together, asleep, and Alex is trying to find a decent cup of coffee in the hospital so James is sort of alone with Winn, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up.

 

He's still buzzing with his overwhelming amount of feelings from earlier and ends up squeezing Winn's hands a bit harder, stirring him up.

 

"Hey," Winn coughs out and smiles gratefully when James gives him some water. "What's up?"

 

"I love you." Winn's eyes widen and he coughs again.

 

"What?!"

 

"I love you," James repeats, nerves replaced by a smile at Winn's flusteredness. "And I'm your emergency contact."

 

Realization dawns on Winn's face and he blushes harder. "Oh," he smiles sheepishly. "I guess I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, you might as well let me know what you think. please?


End file.
